Your Cheatin’ Heart
The plan to mislead Sigrid continues apace, but can Exmoor Militia really be trusted? Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Jody Marsh * Tom De Luca * Sigrid Hakkinen * Jules Plot Path To The Transmitter True to form, Sigrid contacts the Exmoor Militia, trying to turn them against you. While they talk, you, Tom and Jody, very visibly, head towards a transmitter in Exmoor Militia territory. Someone Just Fired A Crossbow! Jules, leader of the Exmoor Militia, agrees to hand over the Abel transmitter in Exmoor territory - and the Abel runners heading towards it - for vials of the cure, just as Janine planned. The Only Way Out Tom and Jody discuss the plan, but Jody's uncomfortable allowing Sigrid to think she's winning - especially when that involves crossing a bridge while exploding arrows are fired at it! Not Dying On This Bridge Jody's still unsure about how real this all seems, so Sam checks the comms between Jules and Sigrid. Sigrid may have a way to turn Exmoor Militia to her side after all! With the bridge about to collapse you have to speed up. Run Through That Field The bridge is no more, and possibly your alliance with the Exmoor Militia as well. They're no longer following the plan, and chasing you east in Jeeps, forcing you to cross a field full of zoms. Lead The Way You're almost at the border when Jules catches up to you. She explains that getting their families home is too important, then leaves two people to guard you. Jody quickly disarms them, and you escape. Begin To Bear Fruit Janine reappears in the comms booth once you're safely across the border, and reassures Sam that the plan did work; this was a scenario she accounted for. The Exmoor Militia are still your allies, and soon Veronica can study the cure! S06E34 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JODY MARSH: Are we in the right place? TOM DE LUCA: Visible, but not too visible. Plausible we’d be here on our way to the transmitter. Exmoor Militia allowed us safe passage through their checkpoints, so we’ve been seen. Get running now. We need to look as if we’re trying to get to that transmitter. JODY MARSH: What if Sigrid doesn’t spot us? JANINE DE LUCA: Then we’ll think of something. Runners, keep moving. The Exmoor Militia are beginning their private communications with the Minister. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Just a sec. I’ll patch you in. static SIGRID HAKKINEN: Exmoor? Are you receiving me? JULES: Loud and clear, Minister. What’s this you want to talk to us about? SIGRID HAKKINEN: First, may I say how much I respect what you’ve done? With a small force of well-trained operatives, you’ve cleared an enormous area of zombie threat. You are an inspiration to the country. JULES: Yes. All right. What do you want? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Our enmity has pained me for a long time. But I’ve learned that renegades at Abel Township set us against each other. They used your uniforms to launch attacks on Ministry outposts - a deliberate false flag operation. JULES: That sounds unlikely. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I have evidence. I will send it to you via encrypted transmission. JULES: How do I know it’s not fake? JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, the Exmoor Militia are playing their parts perfectly. Now it’s our turn. Get out of the shadow of the hill and take the path to the transmitter. Go. Run. JULES: The dates and times here line up with our information. It looks as though it was Abel Township who stole fuel from you, as well. laughs They really have tried to frame us for everything. We’ve had a brief discussion here about what you’ve told us. We can’t promise to become allies, Minister, but we are willing to parley. SIGRID HAKKINEN: As a show of good faith, I have a shipment of the cure at your northern border now. ? crossing. I am willing to share it. I have only one thing to request. JULES: Go on? SIGRID HAKKINEN: You have allowed Abel Township to build a transmitter in your territory. There are several senior Abel runners in your territory running toward it. Capture them for me. We will exchange it for vials of the cure, and I very much hope this will be the beginning of a mutually satisfactory trading relationship. JULES: Perhaps it is time for a generally cooling of diplomatic relations with Abel. Consider it done. SAM YAO: Do you think Sigrid bought it, Janine? bolt thuds into tree JODY MARSH: Someone just fired a crossbow bolt at us, so the Exmoor Militia are doing their bit to sell it. Five, Tom, we’ve got to play our parts. Run! bolts fall around the runners JODY MARSH: Bloody hell! That one almost got my hand. Are we sure the Exmoor Militia know this isn’t real? TOM DE LUCA: They have to make it look real. If Sigrid suspects they’re not actually trying to capture us, the whole plan is blown. SAM YAO: Yeah, we need those vials of the cure. If we have it, Veronica can try to work out where she went wrong, and how to synthesize it ourselves. The Exmoor Militia is the only ally important enough for Sigrid to send this large shipment to. We have to convince her that the Exmoors have turned against us. JODY MARSH: They’re starting to convince me. sighs I can’t believe we only got the final bits of that transmitter a few weeks ago, and now we have to give it up to Sigrid! TOM DE LUCA: Better territory than people, that’s what we decided. JODY MARSH: Yeah. It just feels like we’re giving a lot up to her right now, you know? That feeling where your choices get narrower and narrower, smaller and smaller. TOM DE LUCA: Trapped feeling. I know. JODY MARSH: I don’t like letting her think she’s winning. Where to now, Sam? SAM YAO: The plan says along that cliff path, and then across the metal footbridge. arrows hit bridge JODY MARSH: That metal footbridge they seem to be trying to blow up with exploding arrows? SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s the one. And it’s the only way out of Exmoor territory in 10 miles. I think they’re expecting you to make it look real, too. Run! arrows hit bridge, bridge creaks JODY MARSH: Whoa! This thing’s unsteady! TOM DE LUCA: That’s three of eight suspension cables they’ve taken out. JODY MARSH: This does feel very real, Sam. Are we sure they’re not angry with us for impersonating them those times we attacked Sigrid? SAM YAO: Uh well, I mean, we talked about it with them. They laughed and said they appreciated the tactics, if not the strategy. JODY MARSH: That does sound like the kind of thing that might mean, “We’re secretly still kind of annoyed.” TOM DE LUCA: Four cables gone. Any more and we go slamming into that cliff. Not a fun way to go. Sam, worth double checking mission parameters? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, just a sec. Uh, yeah… oh. The Exmoors are talking to Sigrid on a closed channel. No, they keep changing frequency. Let me see if I can tap into it. Yeah - static JULES: There’s nothing else we want that you have, I’m afraid, Minister. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I think there’s one thing. I don’t have it yet, but I will. JULES: Empty promises neither impress nor frighten me, Minister. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I can contact the Undaunted. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Your husbands and wives on that nuclear submarine, returned home safely. That’s what you’ve been trying to accomplish all these years. I’m certain I can find the information in the wreckage of government to contact them. Or is that not interesting to you? JULES: No. That’s interesting to us. static SAM YAO: Damn it! I’ve lost the signal. JODY MARSH: Bloody hell! If there’s one thing that might really make the Exmoors turn on us, it’s that. TOM DE LUCA: sighs Trapped feeling. JODY MARSH: We’ll find a way out of this. TOM DE LUCA: That’s five cables out. Everyone, all out sprint! If the Exmoor Militia are turning on us, we’re not dying on this bridge today! explosion JODY MARSH: There goes the bridge. If you hadn’t lead us with that burst of speed, Five, we’d be dead! Sam, anything more from Exmoor? SAM YAO: No, they’re not responding to comms. JODY MARSH: Five, Tom, we might be in a hostile situation, here. Everyone’s got a price, or a breaking point. The Exmoor Militia have been working for years to try and contact that nuclear sub, the Undaunted. What if Sigrid threatened to tell them to scuttle the ship? Ugh! I really want to smack her in her stupid face! Even though that won’t solve anything, I really want to! TOM DE LUCA: The Exmoors might not go for it anyway. They know the women and men on that vessel wouldn’t want to be used as bargaining chips. JODY MARSH: We’ve ended up doing a lot of things we didn’t want to, though, haven’t we? Sigrid forces your hand over and over until you lose sight of what you were doing it for in the first place. That’s her whole thing. Muddle us up until her way seems like the only way. SAM YAO: Yeah, on the subject being muddled up, what was the next part of the plan? JODY MARSH: After we cross the bridge, they appear on horses and chase us west. SAM YAO: Yeah, well that’s what I have written here. So you didn’t change it at the last minute to they appear in Jeeps and chase you east? Because that’s what they’re doing. TOM DE LUCA: Cutting us off from the safe path out of Exmoor territory. JODY MARSH: We’ve got to cross that field! Yes! I can see it’s a perimeter defense. Zombies, mantraps, zombies in mantraps. But if we want to get out of here, we run through that field. Single file, fast as you can. Everyone, run! JODY MARSH: There. I can see it. Fence into Golton territory. We’re nearly out. wheels squeal, vehicle door opens JULES: We can’t let you do that, I’m afraid. JODY MARSH: Jules, we know what Sigrid’s promised you, but she won’t help you. She’ll betray you like she’s betrayed everyone else. You can’t let her use the Undaunted against you. That’s against what we all stand for. JULES: clicks We stand for bringing our people home, and she’s our best chance of finding the Undaunted. All three of you, stand where you are. gunshot I said stand where you are! TOM DE LUCA: All right. You’re the boss. JULES: Which of you has the key to the transmitter? You, Five? jingles There. It’s just a transmitter. It’s not a lot to swap for the cure to the zombie plague, is it? We never betray our allies. But I don’t know if you were ever really our allies at all. JODY MARSH: We never would have turned on you like this, no matter what she promised us, Jules. You might not know that’s who we are, but it is. What are you going to do with us? JULES: The Minister asked us to hand you over. I’m leaving Lydia and Anne here to guard you until the Minister’s soldiers turn up. I’ll take this key to the Minister. I’m not going to apologize to you. We’ve all done what we needed to. door opens, engine starts and rumbles away SAM YAO: Guys, Ministry soldiers are coming at you from the south. If you’re going to do something, you need to do it now. Bloody hell, Jody, that was quick work. You kicked the gun right out of that woman’s hand. Five, get the gun before she goes for it, quick! TOM DE LUCA: Lydia, Anne, sorry about this. We’re not going to wait here for the Minister. We’ll be heading to Golton territory now! JODY MARSH: My thinking exactly. Five, you lead the way. Let’s go. SAM YAO: Bloody hell, Janine, you’ve missed a lot of excitement. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh? I was consulting with Miss McShell on what we’ll do with our first shipment of the cure. SAM YAO: Yeah, we’ll, that’s the excitement you’ve missed! Because Sigrid promised the Exmoors that she’d help them find the Undaunted, but only if they really turned on us, and they did! JANINE DE LUCA: That was one of the options we considered, Mr. Yao. JODY MARSH: Did you not read the whole briefing note, Sam? SAM YAO: Well, did you? What, you read Janine’s whole briefing? All 170 pages? JODY MARSH: laughs I’ve, uh… I’ve sort of got to enjoy them. Yeah, this was on page 110, wasn’t it? TOM DE LUCA: 112: Exigencies In Case the Minister Offers Further Emoluments. SAM YAO: Yeah, see, I’m not sure it would have helped me to read it, actually. JODY MARSH: Only Jules had a real gun. Lydia and Anne’s guns were fakes. Good enough to convince Ministry soldiers from a distance. We were never in danger. Although I didn’t actually know that for sure until I saw the guns. JANINE DE LUCA: Our ruse has worked. The Minister’s convinced the Militia are allied with her. The shipment of the cure has been delivered. Now Miss McShell can begin work on it. Our plans begin to bear fruit. Category:Mission Category:Season Six